


【天加】吞火

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 最早发出来的天加文了，之前没有存文字档，现在手动图片转文字了就一起发过来吧abo设定下的双A，假设骑士系统的装甲和人一体化【总之就是变身状态下也能张嘴咬人大概是天道因为红舞鞋系统暴走强行标记加贺美，因此对加贺美的腺体造成不可逆伤害的意思看起来像从TV剧情开始但是并不能接上
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 10





	【天加】吞火

天道的信息素暴走是在一瞬间发生的事。

快到加贺美不及思考异状的原因，霸道强横的信息素汹涌席卷周遭，如同压抑过久反弹愈盛的风暴漩涡，看似无异的空气中alpha带着疯狂毁灭欲的信息素碾压每一寸空间，暴动着咆哮着嘶吼着定要破坏什么才能平息。

在Gatack状态下加贺美好歹还留有缓冲余地，面对突发状况作为骑士的责任心驱使他憋住一口气勉力撑起自己的信息素对抗铺天盖地有如山倾的重压，用最快的速度推离被zect下令保护的原虫。同为alpha他不是不知道天道的强大，却从没想过剥去那层极度自我而冷淡疏离的克制后，天道的信息素会强硬成这样，简直像被卷入了疯狂的太阳风暴。他咬紧牙关扶着摇晃的膝盖站起身，大吼着拼命调动全身的信息素散开将仍在扩大范围的风暴尽量包裹，叫着天道的名字冲入了漩涡中心。

他试图按住明显丧失神智胡乱挥拳只顾攻击的Kabuto，混乱中身上挨了好几下，腹部遭受强硬的重击而后整个人被猛然掀开。那使他喉头一甜踉跄着倒退撞在铁丝网上，但稳住脚步之后蓝色的战士再次义无反顾地扑了过去。纵使被天道的信息素压迫得不能呼吸也不能放弃，放任暴走的天道不知会有什么可怕的后果，不提天道现在狂暴的攻击性，单只这样暴走的信息素就足够让体质较弱的omega昏迷甚至休克。还好我是alpha还能抵挡一会儿，加贺美在不容乐观的局势里给自己打了个气，忍着疼痛和天道信息素愈加狂烈的摧残用尽全身力气握住Kabuto的手腕。天道，醒醒啊天道，为什么会变成这样，这样的暴走要持续到什么时候？从来不会犯错的天道怎么会毫无预兆地失去控制，到底发生什么了啊天道！……如果我制服不了天道，会不会被就此杀死？靠我自己能制住现在的天道么？

不像平常在战斗中总是优雅而游刃有余的Kabuto野蛮而粗暴地扭脱他的钳制，加贺美觉得自己手下按着的不是天道而是一头狂躁暴虐的凶猛野兽。被眼前事态催生的强烈情绪这时才混杂一团一拥而上，震惊惶惑委屈恐慌焦虑恼火担忧一齐搅动神经，加贺美甚至有点想哭。他勉强压下不合时宜地上涌的眼泪，接下或硬扛Kabuto每一次疯狂攻击，艰难撑起的信息素屏障在接连不断的冲击下岌岌可危。Gatack的硬甲逐渐产生了裂纹，加贺美身心俱疲地再一次挡住Kabuto的重拳，身形摇晃的一瞬便被钳住手臂强行扭转身体按在了冰冷的铁栏杆上。他在撞击下目眩了一瞬，不过这片刻的晃神最后的屏障便在对方霸道信息素的撕扯下分崩离析。

山一般的威势毫无阻隔地直压下来，轻易摧毁人的意志，加贺美痛苦地呜咽一声，身体因脱力而不受控制地颤抖。他感受到身后逼近的暴虐气息，熟悉得旦夕相见的味道，陌生到冰冷可怖的味道，属于天道又不是天道的味道。在战斗的冲击中多处碎裂的外甲已经不足以提供保护，加贺美在压迫着他低头臣服的浓烈信息素里垂死挣扎，本能地直觉天道想要做点什么——天道自己绝对不会做、不能做、不该做的、极度危险的事。他不可自抑地因为惶恐颤抖起来，拼命呼唤天道的名字，声音里已然搀上濒临崩溃的哭腔。

——天道！

——战斗。

耳边轰鸣着尖锐的刺响，层层叠叠交织起伏，变调的嘶哑尖鸣如粗糙铁器般来回刮擦回荡不休，剧烈的头痛有如重击突如其来，天道眼前一黑几乎站不稳而仆跌，他抬手按住疯狂跳动着强烈刺痛感、好似有一把电钻迅速凿入脑髓的头部，视野被扰乱成浓郁的红和诡沉的黑交织旋舞的模糊幻影。一瞬间世界在他身遭崩裂开来天翻地覆，眼前不断狂乱舞动的赤红和漆黑线条让他头晕目眩几欲作呕。他陷入一片沼泽般浓稠的死寂，在失去重心和自我存在感的坠落中一时恍惚，本能地冲着什么可供依靠的东西伸出手试图握紧。战斗，消灭，破坏，抹杀，耳边的尖鸣时而高亢时而低沉，无数个声音重叠反复喋喋不休地灌输念头，要他心神难宁，要他狂躁不安，要他遂了它们的意献出自我杀伐不休。太吵了，天道挣扎着扭过头，在满眼扭曲的酷烈的红黑中窥见一点清亮澄澈如雨后天空的蓝色。

他抓住那抹明亮地跳动着的蓝。被蒙蔽的迟钝感官送来血腥味和一股炽热迷人的香气，周遭有什么暗潮涌动，鼓动他血液沸腾，战斗，征服，压制，万物服从。于是被蛊惑的神牢牢钳制着脆弱的猎物凑近那鲜明跃动的温暖火种，尖锐的齿刺下咬合，碾碎最后一层覆在香甜果仁外的壳。一瞬间他听到柔软小兽的呜咽，嵌入肉体的利齿轻易带来鲜血的腥甜，温热的液体清泉般汩汩涌出，任掠食者舔舐吞咽。暴涨倒卷的火舌倏然燎过他的下颌，让他觉出一阵饥肠辘辘的干渴。某种躁动的本能驱使他无意识地摸索怀中紧绷战栗的身躯，细小的哀哀虫鸣震响耳畔只让他更加兴奋地锁紧双臂，安稳地将所有困在体内无从发泄的火焰注入利齿下飘摇不定的火种，直到它彻底倾倒黯淡、于熄灭的刹那倏然变幻出新的灼灼亮光。

在他听不到的痛苦嘶鸣中，赤红的太阳满意地吞没了迷惑他又对抗他的火焰，将那带着血腥味的香甜气息收入囊中。

————————————————  
加贺美不见了。

确切来说，是故意躲起来了吧，天道揉着太阳穴烦恼地咋舌，自从上次保护原虫事件之后就不见人影，在小煦不知所踪的如今连加贺美这家伙都不在眼前算是怎样。

“好歹也是骑士，连坚持声称是在保护全人类的工作都这么不积极了······不像他啊。”天道皱着眉将手揣进裤兜，望着蔚蓝的天际眯起眼沉思。记忆中战斗的场景有一段离奇的空白，隐约的违和感提醒他忘掉了什么确实发生过的事。但既然无论如何回想都无法找到那段失去意识的真实情况，他也就只好放弃，反正加贺美姑且还算老实可靠，总会自己回来的——相较之下自然是小煦的事更让人担忧。

加贺美把自己一个人关在了偏僻废弃工厂的小房间里。

他浑身都被汗水浸透，热得接连不断地喘，成串的汗珠沿着扬起的脖颈弧度滚落，在他透出迷离红晕的小麦色肌肤上抹下水润晶亮的光泽。汹涌的热潮席卷了他全身每一处，天道的信息素还在他体内奔涌冲撞时刻不停地激起沸腾的欲火，灼烧炙烤他紧绷的神经。加贺美浑身发软地抵着墙缓缓滑下瘫坐在地，无力地用颤抖的双手解开裤子，握上挺立的滚烫性器机械地撸动。红艳的顶端在他指间渴求地溢出清液，他咬着下唇意识模糊地眨眼，体内那股到处搅动破坏的风暴在反复的灼痛与空虚中诱哄对某个存在的渴望，仿佛天生就应当有人教会他这挟裹甜蜜磨人快感的疼痛，教他的身体柔软坦承地摊开舒展，迫使他伏低身子垂下头颅乖顺地被扼住后颈从突出的椎骨一节节缓慢而有力地抚过。加贺美从迷失的幻觉中惊醒，修长指节施力按上脊骨的触感还依稀可辨，指腹微凉，而所过之处阳炎灼伤般火热。他在残留的温暖里挣扎着蜷缩起来，紧绷结实的大腿肌肉夹住从窗户缝漏进来的一缕橘色阳光，汗津津地蒸腾肉欲芬芳。后颈上的伤口已经开始结痂，拜Gatack带来的强大恢复力所赐，一度血肉模糊的伤口并未让他失血过多，但被强行施与的东西却不是那么轻易消抵，几乎要把他折磨到痛不欲生。

天道，天道，他反复喃喃念着这个名字，自虐般地摩擦涨得发红的肉柱，手指抚过会阴不由自主地探向叫嚣空虚的后穴。那处尚且紧闭无人造访，本该干涩的甬道在浓烈的信息素中微微湿润。强行探入的指节只让他觉出撕扯神经的疼痛，脆弱黏膜在搅动下泛起糜艳的红，充斥空间的尽是压抑的湿热喘息和细微水声。

最终他抚慰着自己射了出来，攥紧拳头抵在唇边防止自己丢脸地叫出声来、然后张口用力咬住了食指指节。白浊倾洒在覆了一层灰尘的地面上，他在攀上顶峰解脱般的快感中失神了一瞬，继而用手背盖住双眼痛苦地呻吟出声。翻涌的热潮还在继续，满脑子都是天道那张英挺精致的脸，鼓荡在他血管里的信息素叫嚣着侵略臣服霸占了身体每一处，要让他继续渴求，永远渴求，沉浮在卑微的欲念里时时刻刻地强烈渴求。他在冰与火的交织中像一片不堪重负的叶子簌簌颤抖，感受自己的灵魂濒于破碎。

天道，都是你的错。

他垂首闭上眼无声控诉，终于自暴自弃地在斜照的夕阳下攥紧拳头哭泣起来。


End file.
